Women
by Cool as Ice
Summary: Spinner knows a lot of girls but what about the ones who know him the most


These are a bunch of one shots about Spinner and his girls the first is with Manny

Spinner's lines in in _italic_

Disclaimer I dont own Degrassi

"Please"

"No

"Please"

"No"

"Please Spinner I'll love you forever".

Spinner chuckled. "Like you already don't".

Manny hit him in the arm. "That's not what I mean you jerk." Spinner laughed. "Come on Spinner do it for old times sake." she said sticking out her lip.

He sighed. There was no resisting Manny Santos when she was trying to be cute.

"Fine I'll do it?"

Manny squealed. "Thank so much you much you regret this."

Spinner rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------After School-------------------------------------

" O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Manny looked up from her script to find Spinner sitting in a chair dosing off.  
"You have got to be kidding me" she rolled up her script and hit him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Your supposed to rehearsing these lines with me"

"Sorry" he said sitting up, "its just this stuff is boring."

Manny gave him a death glare that could wipe out China.

"All right, all right" he said throwing his hands in the air. "Lets start over"

Manny cleared her throat. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Spinner groaned. "_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_" though it sounded more like a mumble.

" Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
Belonging to a man.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name,which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."

Spinner looked at the script. "Wait where are we?"

Manny groaned "Spinner"

"I got it, I got it"

"_I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo_."

" What man art thou, that, thus be screened in night,  
So stumblest on my counsel?"

"_By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am.  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself  
Because it is an enemy to thee.  
Had I it written, I would tear the word_"

Manny was surprised. He was actually sounding good.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words  
Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound.  
Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"_Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike_."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

"_With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do, that dares love attempt.  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me_." he said getting closer to her.

Manny could feel her heart beating.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity_. "

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

Spinner paused. "Wait I'm lost again."

"Its okay lets sit down for a while."

They sat in silence for a while

"So who wrote this play again?" Spinner asked looking at the script for a fifth time.

"William Shakespeare was a poet in the 1500's" said Manny still trying to calm her heart down.

Spinner snorted. "Guy must have been really lame to write something like this"

"If you must know William Shakespeare is considered the greatest poet of all time."

"Whatever the guy was lame anyway" Spinner said leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Manny crossed her arms. "You know guys could learn a lot from William Shakespeare. Unlike most guys these days he knew how to treat a lady."

Spinner opened one eye. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Manny just sat down and began to read the script.

"Manny whats that supposed to mean?" Spinner asked getting up from his chair.

Manny just continued to ignore him.

"Come on Manny don't do this."

Manny began to hum as she read the script.

Spinner dropped his head in defeat.

"Fine, William Shakespeare was not lame and guys could learn a lot from him."

"Thank you" Manny said getting up from her chair "now was that so hard."

"Your evil you know that right?"

Manny laughed. "Just another thing you love about me."

Spinner chuckled.

"Hey Manny why did you ask me to do this?"

Manny was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing its just we haven't really talked since the whole thing with Jimmy and the shooting."

Manny's heart skipped a beat. It was true they hadn't talked in ages which sucked cause they had just started going out when it happened.

Manny shrugged. "I don't know you just seemed like somebody who would make a good Romeo."

Spinner chuckled. "Does this mean Juliet misses her Romeo?"

Manny scoffed "Don't let it get to your head Spin its just a stupid play."

Spinner sighed. "I'm sorry Manny its just after it happened everybody abandoned me ya know. They made feel like it was my fault Rick shot Jimmy. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry ."

Spinner didn't see it but a one tear had fallen from her face.

"I'm sorry to Spin we should have known you wouldn't have gotten Jimmy shot on purpose. And I'm sorry I wasn't there when everybody had turned there backs on you. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right."

By then Manny couldn't hold in her tears. The only thing Spinner could do is hold her until she stopped.

"Its okay Manny" he said stroking her hair.

As Manny laid her head on his chest she couldn't help but remember why she fell in love with him.

Although Spin could be immature and annoying he could also be loyal and very caring.

Manny looked at her script which was now soaking wet thanks to her crying.

"I have an idea" she said. "How bout we ditch this stupid play and go to The Dot."

"Fine with me," said Spin throwing his script without looking.


End file.
